


Sinking Ships

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, baz's mom is still dead, enemies team up, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: Baz is a mermaid, attending Watford illegally on the condition with his father that wouldn’t reveal his secret, but when a fight with Simon Snow ends with them falling into the moat (and Simon almost getting eaten by an alligator – they have those!) Baz is forced to risk it all when his worst enemy has the power to get him expelled.





	1. alligators are a mans best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Baz's mom died in a car accident in this since there was no vampire attack.  
> the breathing spell is from a poem by John Keats. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

“you will go to Watford, you will blend in with your fellow peers, and you will never, ever tell anyone what you truly are.”

Baz’s father told him that every year before he left for school since he had started at age 11. There were never wishes of good luck, rarely were there goodbyes as he would board the train.

 It was the same thing yesterday, Baz with his bag shrugged over his shoulder, his uniform crisp and pressed and his hair an unruly mess curling around his face.  Baz had stopped expecting affection from his father long ago – when his … infection became apparent, his father’s adoration became stale.

And when Baz’s mother had died in an accident, his father turned cold, grief wrapping around the middle age man like a coat of dead things.  

Grief wrapped around Baz in a different way – in anger, and hatred.

His mother had been looking for a cure for him when she got into an accident – another car crashing into hers. Baz was told it was painless, that It was over in the blink of an eye; he didn’t know if that made it worse, that she was there and then gone so quickly.

Baz still didn’t know where his mother had been coming from, he had begged his father for days to tell him. Hope had bloomed in his young heart, thinking that his mother had found a cure – that, that night, she had been rushing home to him to bring him a magic elixir that would solve what he was.

To know that if he couldn’t have his mother, he could go on knowing he would be something his mother could be proud of.

It sat like a cramp in his stomach that he knew his mother would hate who he was – _what_ he was.

That what had led him to where he was now, sitting on wet morning grass next to the moat that wrapped around the school. Trying to fight the rage building in the pit of his gut. He kept his eyes on the football pitch, ignoring the water that was splashing inches away from his feet.

The universe must have thought Baz’s anguish was funny because right when he had finally controlled his breathing he could hear footsteps in the background. The high-pitched voice, complaining about something Baz didn’t care about, was Bunces – and where Bunce was, the golden boy was not too far away.

Baz lowered his head, letting his black curls fall into his face, hoping the freckled boy would just walk by. He was too tired for a fight.

But it was Simon Snow, he never let things go.

“Oi, Baz, what are you doing?”

Baz scoffed, turning his head ever so slightly so he could see the shorter boy and his best friend standing at his side. Baz smiles, “plotting, as always snow.” His smile dropped into a look of annoyance as he turned his head away.

Snow made a whining noise in the back of his throat, getting closer to Baz until the raven-haired boy could feel Snow towering over him.

“you look like you’re going to be sick.” Snow didn’t sound concerned.

“since when is that your fucking problem, miracle boy.” Baz stood up, trying to push past the other boy, but Snow wouldn’t let him.

Snow was getting too close to Baz’s face, rolling his eyes at the petty nickname. “can’t you go ten seconds without being a prick?”

Baz’s voice was gruff, “can’t you go ten seconds without stalking me?”

Simon sputtered, “walking past you isn’t stalking you!”

“you didn’t have to interact! I was perfectly fine brooding on my own.” Baz shoved Snow’s shoulder, sick of the miracle boy’s presence.

“I didn’t know you were brooding!” the chosen one screamed, shoving him back, “I thought you were-” he trailed off.

Baz smiled, all fiery and venomous, “thought I was what; plotting? What would I be plotting to do, steal your girlfriend?” he shrugged, “I don’t think I need to, she seems to be coming straight to me.”

It was a low blow, and Baz knew that, but he was already so annoyed and angry already that Snow’s squabbling was setting him over the edge.

Snow made a strangling noise in the back of his throat before lunging at Baz, sending them both backward. The raven-haired boy felt his foot slip against the wet mud, and suddenly they were falling, and suddenly Baz felt liquid soaking into the back of his shirt.

They were submerged in seconds, Snow's fists still clutching Baz’s jacket as began to sink. Baz watched the chosen boy’s eyes widen, instinctively clinging closer to the other boy.

_No, no, no_ , Baz though, squeezing his eyes close.

He felt a shutter rip through his spine, the tingle spreading through his body as he changed. He felt his skin shift, molding into scales as his legs fused together. His neck burned as gills tore his flesh apart; letting out a gasp, he breathed, flicking his newly grown tail to gain stability.

Baz had just transformed into a mermaid, and Simon Snow had seen the entire thing.

 Baz grabbed Snow, so they were floating upright, watching as realization dawned on the freckled boy’s face. Fear rose in Baz’s chest, and he pushed Snow away from him – the other boy waving his arms frantically to stay somewhat afloat, his cheeks puffed up from holding air in them.

They watched each other for a moment, both in shock.

Anger rose in Baz again; the one secret he had sworn to keep was out, shatter by Simon fucking snow and both of their thin tempers.

Magical creatures weren’t allowed at Watford, _Baz_ wasn’t allowed at Watford. Now his worst enemy held the power to expel him in the palm of his hands. Snow had been trying to prove Baz was a vampire since they were pre-teens, desperate with any proof to run to the mage with. And now… now he had it.

Baz may not have been a vampire, but that didn’t mean his existence was any less against every rule.

Someone had to break the tension, Simon only had so much time before his lungs would give out from lack of oxygen. The decision was made for them though, because one moment Snow was staring at him in confusion and the next there was a flash of moss green, and the chosen one was gone, being pulled farther and farther into the depths of the moat.

Alligators! Baz’s brain provided. Fucking alligators!

A dark thought ran through Baz as he saw blood mixing into the water around him; snow was the only one who knew what he was, and he was being attacked by an alligator. Baz could leave him, swim away and no one would know. He’d be safe.

The thought went just as quickly as it came when he heard Snow scream. He looked down to the depths where the other boy had been dragged, seeing snow fail at his attempts to use magic against the animal. The mermaid ripped his school shirt and jacket off his body, not wanting the fabric to restrict his ability to move. Baz flicked his tail, raising his arms above his head so he could swim down to them.

His wand had been lost in the change, falling to where Baz could only guess.

_Okay,_ Baz breathed, _okay, do something!_

When he got to the creature, his first was to punch at its face – it was a bad first instinct he will admit – and when that didn’t work he punched it in the snout. That seemed to annoy it, but it unhinged its jaw from Simon’s shoulder going to Baz instead. When the animal lunged Baz wasn’t fast enough, feeling the animal's razor teeth digging into his bicep. He let out a scream, muffled by the water around him. He reached his free arm out, digging his claws into the flesh of the alligator’s eyes.

The animal let out a howl, shaking its head away from Baz, when it got stable again it swam away, moving in a way the mermaid could only describe as panicked.

Baz looked down, seeing Snow laying on the dirt – unconscious, and bleeding out quickly. He went for the chosen one’s wand, trying to get a grip in his webbed hands.

Wands had a bond with there owners, and Baz didn’t know if the golden one’s wand would do as he said, but he couldn’t carry Snow with his arm all messed up. Not with a bunch of water trying to weigh him down.

He pointed the stick to the dying boy, “on love’s light wings.”

Simon began to float, Baz moving his tail back in forth to keep pace with the boy, trying to ignore how truly dead the other one looked. _he was Simon fucking Snow,_ Baz thought, _this wasn’t how he died, it couldn’t be._

When they got to the surface, the raven-haired boy released the spell, letting the chosen one drop into his arms so he could hold him up on the surface of the water.

He looked around, making sure no one was there when he dropped Snow on the grass. He pulled himself, so he could sit next to the unconscious boy, moving his wand in a cross-motion over Snow's chest while muttering, “get well soon.”

He didn’t know what god to pray to when the spell began to work, the magick melding Snow’s skin back together. Baz didn’t like the idea of almost being an accomplice to murder, Fiona would be disappointed.

Finally, Baz pressed the wand to Snow’s lips, breathing out, “Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing.” 

The chosen one sputtered, water ejecting from his lungs in violent coughs. His eyes opening so Baz could see his blue iris’ looking up at him, eyes that matched the blue of the oceans too much for the mermaids liking. 

“Simon!” someone screamed out, causing Baz to start. He took one look at Snow, still watching him, then jumped into the water.

“Oh god, Simon,” the voice was Bunces, Baz recognized from against the muddy moat wall he was pressed against in an attempt to hide from them, “was that a mermaid?”

“Simon,” the mages monotoned voice came then, and Baz froze, “Madame Clay is coming, just hold on, alright.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bunce said, “I went and grabbed the mage when you guys didn’t resurface, I didn’t – I didn’t know what to do!” she was crying, “where is Baz.”

He heard Snow cough, and for the first time, Baz was disappointed that he couldn’t drown. “I don’t know,” Snow said.

Baz heard the nurse come up, calling out commands and telling Snow not to move.

The mermaid took his opportunity when he saw it and swam away as fast as he could.

 

 


	2. the truth will set you free, no matter who hears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz has to come face to face with something he has been hiding his entire life. if only it didn't have to be to his greatest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone forever!! I'm so sorry this update took so long, life hit me like a truck these last few months. but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; I tried to keep it light, but the end gets a little intense.  
> or maybe I was just listening to, too much sad music while writing it.

Baz stayed in the water for the rest of the night, laying in the sand in the bottom of the moat hidden from view of the surface. The alligator had clearly gotten the message he was not to be fucked with, so in the absence of the reptile the waters were calm and inviting to the raven-haired boy – the fish accepting him as one of their own.

He had forgotten how peaceful the water was, even in his hatred of his condition the water always made him feel safe like he belonged there. And after the events of the day before he needed something safe, or maybe to see if the nurse had a Prozac stashed somewhere. Judging by the look that was always etched in her face, she probably did. 

The mermaid let out a heavy breath, watching as the sky shifted from a deep black to orange, the sun peeking out to reflect over the water. He had to get up, to go back and face whatever shit snow was going to come at him with. 

Alastair Crowley, Simon Snow will be the death of him, he swears it. 

When he resurfaces everything is calm, the castle still asleep when he uses a drying spell on himself. He felt the familiar tingle of his limbs reappearing; he flopped down on the grass, the fatigue of having a panic attack in a moat all night finally washing over him. He closed his eyes, adjusting his body against the comfy grass – he was just going to close his eyes for a moment, just one moment. 

“why are you naked?” 

Baz started, sitting up with his hands flying to his crotch to cover himself, “damnit Ebb!” he looked up at the goatherd who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.  
She turns to one of her goats, “he’s laying out here naked and has the audacity to scream at me.” 

Baz turned back to the castle, it still looked silent and peaceful against the early morning rays, “I was taking a nap.” 

Ebb scrunched her nose, “there are better places to test out exhibition, kid.” 

“Ebb, you wouldn’t happen to have any clothes, do you?” he asked, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

She watched him for a moment, “why would I have clothes out here? In case the goats got cold?” 

He rolled his eyes, looking up at the woman who wasn’t much older than him, “can I borrow your coat then?” 

She shrugged off her jacket, flinging at him. It was deep brown, with purple patches that seemed so quintessentially Ebb. He wrapped it around his torso, the opening of the coat revealing more of his upper thigh than he is comfortable with. 

“thanks, Ebb.” 

She crossed her arms, “tell Simon he should come downs to the fields sometime, he hasn’t been herding in a while.”

Baz sucked in a breath; the idea of seeing Snow didn’t sit easily in the back of his brain. He knew he had to see him inevitably, they were roommates after all – maybe he had forgotten what happened, he was knocked out cold after all. 

\--  
He was lucky that Snow was gone when he got to the room, presumably already in class – the class Baz was already extremely late too. He took his time getting to the class, he had already missed the first quarter of the class but knew that Mr. Angelo waffled at the beginning of every class, about what Baz didn’t know – he had stopped listening four lessons into the class. 

Simon’s eyes were on him from the moment he walked through the door, trying to catch Baz’s attention. He didn’t succeed though, Baz kept his eyes towards the back of the class where his best friend was sat. Neil had saved a seat for him in the back of the class – bless him. 

“where have you been?” Neil was facing him now. 

Baz smirked, “Miss my glorious face Neily?” 

“yes, actually. Did you not hear what happened?” 

The raven-haired boy frowned, “no? what disastrous creature attacked Watford this time?”

“A mermaid! Well, it didn’t attack per se but apparently, it pulled Snow out of the moat outside the school.” Neil smiled, leaning further into his seat, “can you believe it? A genuine mermaid hiding on campus.” 

Baz froze, all the air from his lungs knocked out of him from one sentence. “wha – who told you that?” he tried to compose himself, hoping his guilt wasn’t written on his face.  
“snow had to be carted into the emergency room yesterday, apparently golden boy fell into the moat and got attacked by an alligator. Everyone saw him, practically trampled Bunce trying to figure out what happened.” 

Baz swallowed, look natural, you fucking idiot… he bit the inside of his cheek, what does being normal look like?

turning more towards his best friend, he said, “what did bunce say?” 

Neil just shrugged, “just that there was a patch of dirt that was slippery, and Snow tripped. No one knew there was a fucking alligator in the moat, like, how could the staff not know.” 

Baz was trying not to shake. “he just tripped?” Baz forced a laugh from the back of his throat, saying, “what a dumbass.” 

the other boy shrugged, turning back to look at the teacher – who had finally started talking about the actual lesson – “if anyone’s a dumbass, it’s the mermaid.” 

Baz tuned back to the chalkboard as well, saying as casual as he could, “why do think that?”

“isn’t it obvious? No mermaid is just wandering around in the woods, they are a student here!”

The raven-haired boy opened his mouth, not entirely sure what would come out, but he didn’t have to decide. “something you have to share with the class, Mr. Pitch?” 

When Baz looked up Mr. Angelo was staring at him, as was the whole class. 

Perfect. 

Baz slumped further into his seat, muttering, “no, sir.” Willing away a blush that was spreading across his light brown cheeks. 

The teacher tutted, going back to his lesson. Baz dropped his gaze once more, but not before making eye content with Snow. 

The blush fought its way to his cheeks.  
\--  
Baz tried to get away from that classroom as fast as he could, feeling Snow's presence behind him every step of the way. He knew this confrontation had to happen, he had just hoped he could delay that inevitability for just a little longer. He made a beeline for the nearest empty hallway, walking up the steps to get far enough away. Baz felt a hand grab at his shoulder. 

Damn Simon Snow, Damn him to a hell full of angry geese. 

Snow whipped Baz around, pinning him to the wall so he couldn’t move. Baz sucked in a breath, going to pinch his thigh to check if he was dreaming. 

There were more footsteps though, and sure enough, when he turned his head, Penelope Bunce was standing away's away from them, but watching them like a hawk. Dream ruined. 

Simon was staring at him though, his fingers digging into his jacket. “I thought you were a vampire,” he whispered. 

Baz frowned, “yeah well, you’re kind of thick.” 

The golden boy’s eyes traveled to under his chin, where gills had sprouted from the day before. Snow brought his finger up to poke the spot, Baz watching the gears turning behind his eyes. “I – uh – I didn’t say thank you, for pulling the crocodile off me.” 

“it was an alligator.” 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Does it matter?” 

He shook his head, right now not much did. He turned to look at bunce, who still was watching them, “you know?” 

She nodded, “it wasn’t hard to figure out. Two fell in, only one came out.” 

He swallowed, “and you didn’t tell anyone?” 

Bunce shook her head, crossing her arms, “magical creatures aren’t allowed at Watford – you’d be expelled.” She paused, “possibly jailed.” 

“why didn’t you tell the mage?” 

Bunce scoffed, “I was doing you a favor.” 

The taller boy gapped, “I didn’t ask you to do that.” 

“do you want me to go to the mage? What does that accomplish.” Bunce threw her hands up, looking done with the whole situation. 

Baz stuck his jaw out, “hasn’t that been your guy's goal the whole time? Getting me expelled.” Bunce opened her mouth, a pained look spreading across her face, and Baz could feel Snow tensing. Baz swallowed, “why didn’t you just do it then?” he looked between the two, “you have what you wanted, you know what I am. Go! Run to the mage!” 

Snow’s fingers loosened on his jacket, “Penny, could you leave?” 

She just gapped at that, “what? No! I want to know what the hell is up with him.” 

The golden boy just shrugged, “just go to our room, I’ll be there in a bit.” 

She looked like she wanted to protest - Baz had always gotten the feeling the young mage never took orders well, she was too strong-willed – she left though, as unhappy about it as she was. 

When she was gone the two boys just stared off into the empty hallway, silence filling the space where frustration was. 

“thank you,” Snow said when the silence felt like suffocation, “for not letting me die.” 

Baz just shrugged, “I think everyone would be pretty pissed if I let the chosen one die.” 

Snow just slumped his shoulder, trying not to let the corner of his mouth tug into a smile. He shifted so he was leaning against the wall next to Baz, “I have questions, obviously. I think – uh – I think you owe me that.” 

The other mage locked his jaw, “I don’t owe you shit, miracle boy.” 

Snow groaned, “fine, consider it an act of charity then.” When Baz didn’t reply he said, “I could still go to the mage, you know.” 

The raven-hair boy thought about groaning himself. “yeah, I know. What are your fucking questions?” 

Snow didn’t say anything for a while, clearly not thinking of the questions ahead of time. “was your mom a mermaid? Or your dad?” 

Baz sucked in a breath, of course, it had to be this question. He thought about lying, he lied so much he considered himself an expert at it. That thought felt wrong to him though, he’s been lying for so long – about everything – that the idea of someone knowing the truth was too tempting to pass up. 

Simon fucking Snow will be the death of him. 

“I don’t think my father is my biological father.” 

When he turned to look at the boy next to him, he had a dumbstruck look on his face, Baz didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach that was begging him to kiss the stupid look off his lips. 

“oh.” Was all Snow had to say, clearly not knowing how to approach the situation. 

“yeah.” 

“do you know who is?” 

Baz shook his head, “no, I don’t even have any real proof I’m not my father’s biological child. I can’t exactly ask my mom about it.” 

Snow nodded his head, pushing some curls out of his eyes, “she died in a car crash, right.” It wasn’t a question, everyone knew the tragedy of Natasha Grimm-Pitch and the devastated Pitch family. 

“she uh,” Baz was realizing at this moment he wasn’t good at telling the truth, it demanded too much feeling from him, “she was looking for a cure – to make me only a mage.”  
Snow watched Baz slide down the wall, so he was sitting on the floor, knees curled into his chest. The chosen one followed suit, his legs stretched out, crossed at his ankles. A morbid look was on Baz’s face, something raging behind his eyes. 

“Baz,” the mermaid looked at the other boy, resting his head against the wall, “tell me what happened.” 

He had never told anyone his secrets, he kept it buried in his chest where it belonged. He couldn’t stop himself from asking though, “where do I begin?” 

“the beginning,” Snow looked around the empty hallway, “we have time.”


End file.
